Don Quixote Domino
by Dr. Lemon
Summary: Como si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño recibir una llamada de tu ex-amante (después de menos de 1 año de ausencia) y comentarle que dio a luz a una niña suya (en duda hasta que llegue los resultados de paternidad); enterarse de la peor manera, que otra había tenido la mala suerte de caer en un orfanato fue la gota que rebalso el vaso


**Don Quixote Domino**

_Capítulo 1: Las alarmas_

_La conoci cuando llevaba dos meses fuera del útero._

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño recibir una llamada de tu ex-amante (después de menos de 1 año de ausencia) y comentarle que dio a luz a una niña suya (en duda hasta que llegue los resultados de paternidad); enterarse de la peor manera, que otra había tenido la mala suerte de caer en un orfanato fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

_"-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- susurro ella al observar con orgullo, la mirada obsesiva de Doflamingo y Rocinante sobre la bebe- La otra con suerte parecía un saco de huesos de un animal ordinario._

_Doffy bajo la sonrisa con rapidez (lo cual causo escalofríos a la madre) y Roci sintió como el bilis de su estomago subía por su garganta. No había sido las palabras en si, si no el tono despectivo que utiliza la madre ante un posible infante mas_

_-¿Qué otra?"_

Rocinante lo acompañaba, si tenia una nueva sobrina era su deber saberlo y además no quería que su hermano causara una masacre masiva (porque el mayor siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para ocasionarlo). Doffy ni protesto, sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho cuando Roci le planto en la cara, la hoja donde aclaraba que iba a acompañarlo. Ya tenia miedo que Roci se volviera muy indiferente y frío a cualquier inquietud que surgía en el día pero cuando recibió la llamada pudo ver como su hermano pequeño resurgió dentro del cuerpo del adulto

Ese era el Roci que conocía

**"¿Nervioso?"** Su hermano le pasa la nota y Doflamingo lo observo curioso y le devolvió el papel

-Fufufufu ¿Por qué? Dudo mucho que me reconozca o haga algo mas que balbucear

Pacientemente mientras esperaba a que su hermano terminara de escribir, Doflamingo empezó a notar ciertas alarmas que se iban dando en el barrio. El supuesto orfanato, estaba ubicado cerca de un famoso muelle de contrabando (seguramente creado por las prostitutas y las mujeres piratas que venían a dejar a sus hijos) que su fama se debía a la putrefacta comida llena de ratas y gusanos, el olor que provocaba vómitos incluso en los mas fuertes y la suciedad de los habitantes; el bien y el mal estaban enterrado bajo la mierda de los perros y el agua de cada día era cortar las cabezas de los pescados

Esa mañana había pocas prostitutas (de las que tuvieron poco o nada de trabajo durante la noche). Las chicas quedaron maravilladas con el abrigo rosa chillante de Doflamingo y los rasgos poco femeninos de Rocinante, se notaba a km de distancia que era hermanos y su pelo dorado contradecía con el color gris propio de la región. Ambos expulsaban poder desde los poros de su piel por lo que las mas osadas abrían sus camisas para dejar ver el la sensual circunferencia de sus pechos

-¿Desean ser mis primeros clientes del día? Ahí descuento si quieren participar los dos- solo una se animo a acercarse a los hermanos puesto que las demás notaron las venas débilmente sobresaliendo por la frente de Doflamingo y la sombra oscura que posaba sobre los ojos de Rocinante.

El marine en cubierto, decidió olvidar parcialmente el juramento que recito el día que se graduó de la Academia

Doffy le dedico una sonrisa seductora a la prostituta- En otro momento, querida, pero con mi hermano tenemos prisa ¿Sabes si por acá cerca ahí un orfanato?

La mujer parpadeo confundida por la pregunta pero mantuvo su cautivador rostro, aunque cerro un poco mas la camisa- Te puedo asegurar que las chicas de esa bruja son demasiados jóvenes y las mías ya están entrenadas... No se que te dijeron pero puedo conmigo no te arrepentirás

La primera gran alarma del día fue el despreciable tono de voz que utilizo su ex amante cuando menciono que vendió a una de sus hijas a una Iglesia, que se compadecieron estúpidamente de la bebe y la dieron a un orfanato

Esa fue la segunda.

Rocinante apenas podía concentrarse. Su mente estaba siendo sobrecargada por la información chocante, tenia que hablar con Sengoku enseguida para comentarle sobre DOS paradas de tráficos de niños y una de sus sobrinas podría haber sido vendida o luchando por respirar debido a la mala nutrición. ¿Cual es peor?

Podría pretender estar interesado pero eso demostraría a Doflamingo una rasgo de "Rocinante Pirata" que esta el mismo sádico repudiaba

Rocinante podía pretender muchas cosas pero no ser un pedófilo

**"Díganos donde esta el Orfanato"**

* * *

-La vamos a encontrar- susurro Doflamingo. Su sonrisa apareció como siempre y sus pasos se habían vuelto mas seguros aunque caminaba con mas deprisa- No le conviene vender a un bebe de dos meses, esperara a que tuviera seis u ocho años

Rocinante no quería escuchar sobre los macabros detalles ni como su hermano sabia eso aunque era su deber... Solo quería que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, lo estaba mareando

-¡Fufufu te ves muy pálido!

**"¿No temes por la salud de la niña?"** Rocinante le paso el papel que había escrito antes, justo cuando se resbalo por culpa de un charco de agua putrefacta. Doflamingo lo ignoro

-Es una Don Quixote, y si algo malo le pasa iremos al mejor hospital. Tiene mi sangre y un poco de la tuya (espero que de la buena parte) y jamás debes subestimar la sangre de los dioses

El menor de los hermanos se levanto y se limpio el agua de su camisa. Doflamingo se veía muy seguro y controlado como si el manejara la realidad y los tiempos. Justo a como cuando eran niños, sabia que horarios ir a los tachos de basura para robar comida y cuales caminos utilizar al ser descubiertos

Roci sujeto la mano de su "Capitán", no estaba temblando como él pero sabia que tenia miedo. Doflamingo no se aparto del increíble e inusual gesto y salieron corriendo hacia el orfanato.

Para acceder al orfanato había que cruzar un largo y angosto pasillo hecho de ladrillo y barro, donde se escuchaba incluso en la entrada, las risas y los gritos de los infantes. Rocinante quedo atrás debido a que el piso húmedo provoco que se resbalara unas cuantas veces, así que fue Doflamingo quien observo la tercera alarma del día

Al final del pasillo, había un inmenso patio con una cantidad exorbitantes de niños sucios, de ropas gastadas y con los huesos sobresaliendo por debajo de la piel. Las edades varían de los dos hasta los once o doce años y mientras mas grande eran, mas feos o delgados estaban. No se sorprendió que todos se quedaran callados al mismo tiempo cuando el piso el patio (de barro también). Distintos ojos de colores lo miraban con miedo, curiosidad e incluso admiración, tratando de adivinar su puesto en el mundo

-Que alto...- escucho decir por algún rincón

-Debe ser un gigante

-¿Que estará buscando? ¿Alguno fuerte?

-¿Sera un mercante?

-Debe ser un Rey

-¡Un súper Rey!

-Un Rey no andaría por acá

-¿Y porque no tiene corona?

Los susurros de admiración fueron reemplazados por risa cuando Rocinante apareció todo embarrado y con el pelo desordenado por culpa de las caídas. Fue señal suficiente para que la administradora, una mujer pasadas de los 50 pero con arrugas de los 80, una nariz puntiaguda y llena de granos y los ojos saltones, apareciera en el patio.

-No tenia programado ninguna reunión para hoy- los chicos se volvieron a callar, e incluso los mas cercanos a ella, se alejaron hacia sus "hermanos"

-Fufufu, hoy es un día especial y no podía esperar

La mujer lo estudio con atención. No había que ser inteligente para saber que eran hombres que no que debía molestar.

-Puedes llamarme "Madam" ¡Bianca! Prepara dos cafés para los invitados

-No vamos a estar mucho tiempo, además vengo por una pedido especial.

-Mientras estén aquí, me gusta que se encuentren bien recibidos, además los cafés de esta niña son increíbles... Por favor, si me puede acompañar a mi oficina ¿O tienen mucha prisa?

-La verdad es que si. Buscamos a un bebe de dos meses que la Iglesia Santa Misericordia te dio para que este bajo tu cuidado.

Una sonrisa seca paso por los gruesos labios de Madam- Son muchos los que vienen por el Padre Lorenzo pero les voy a mostrar el cuarto donde están los mas chicos ¡BIANCA!

Una delgada niña de ropas blancas, pelo corto y enormes ojos marrones se les acerco a los hermanos, sin miedo y con una adorable sonrisa

-¿Como les gusta el café?

Doflamingo dudaba que el café de ese lugar no estuviera infectado de moscas o al menos en un recipiente limpio, pero podría ser el hecho que al tener una hija en sus brazos unas horas atrás, no pudo negarse a la chica

-Negro con un poco de leche, a mi hermano le gusta con mucha crema

La chica asintió y pronto, Madam los estaba guiando hacia la sala para los bebes

La habitación de los menos de dos años eran tan pequeño como una alcoba donde se guardan los instrumentos de la limpieza y pronto, los piratas notaron que su cuerpo era demasiado grande para poder pasar (incluso alguien de talla normal tendría complicaciones).

-¿Cuales son los que tienen dos meses?

-Esos cuatro de ahí- susurro Madam, hacia una esquina. Solo ella conocía el caos de despertar a un bebe en una sala LLENA DE BEBES

Rocinante, que era unos centímetros menor que su hermanos, solamente pudo lograr entrar medio cuerpo Y estirar la cabeza. Pero pronto, su miedo se incremento y Doflamingo pudo sentirlo

-¿Que pasa Roci?

Su hermano escribió con prisa

**"Creo que no esta"**

-¿Como que no esta?

Rocinante observo devuelta las cuatro cunas, analizando los pequeños detalles. La ex amante de su hermano es rubia de ojos azules y piel clara, pero había dado a dos niñas de piel tostado y pelo rubio. Solo había un bebe rubio pero su piel era blanca como la nieve. Al menos que la madre de las niñas haya mentido, su sobrina no estaba con ellos

-¿Estos son todos los bebes que tiene?- pregunta Doflamingo. Una delgada vena comienza a sobresalir sobre su frente

-Por supuesto- Madam asintió con total seguridad, aunque sus labios temblaron nuevamente- Estos son los mas chicos pero ¿Están seguros que tiene que tener esas edad? Porque no se fijan en los demás

-Voy a hacerla corta ¿Tiene una beba rubia platinada de piel tostada, si o no?

-¿Tiene que ser mujer? Lo mas cercano es 56 pero su pelo no es mas claro que el tuyo- Madam señalo una cuna cerca de la puerta de un bebe que comenzaba a balbucear por el ruido de los adultos. Con dificultad, rueda sobre si mismo y se sostiene sobre los barrotes de su cuna para sentarse sobre el pañal.

Lo que había sido un logro para el, había dejado dudoso a los hermanos. El niño tenia ojos azules, pelo castaño claro (con tonalidades rubias) y piel tostada, al igual que Doflamingo.

-No es ella- La sonrisa de Doflamingo bajo

-Todos los bebes son iguales- Madam sonríe pero Doffy no cambia su expresión- ¿Déjame adivinar? Estas buscando a tu hijo o hija, lo mejor es un análisis de sangre pero habría que revisar a todos y 56 es el mas parecido a vos

Rocinante no estaba seguro. La madre había dicho "Dos niñas", y aunque era verdad que 56 tenia hasta la nariz de su hermano... Pero no podía que mintiera.

Era como el ruido de las uñas contra el vidrio. No paraba y retumbaba sobre su cerebro. Ella esta cerca pero no aquí ¿Por que no lo diría?

Rocinante negó la cabeza cuando volteo a su hermano.

-Fufufu ¿Que parte de que es una niña no entiende?- automáticamente, la sonrisa de Doflamingo renació para sumergir escalofríos en Madam

-S-Son todos los que tenemos

-Tiene que estar aquí.

-¡Hable con el Padre Lorenzo, se que trabaja con varios orfanatos también! ¡Ahhh aquí esta Bianca! Querida... ¿Puedes decirle donde están los bebes?

-En esta sala, Madam- la niña de ojos grandes apareció con una bandeja de madera y dos tazas llenas de sustancia negra

-Lo ven. Hablen devuelta con la madre. Seguramente les esta mintiendo... No es la primera vez ¿Verdad, Bianca?

-No Madam- Bianca levanta la bandeja hacia los hermanos pero solo Roci agarra su taza

-Fufufufu de verdad que tendría que hablar con ella- la sonrisa de Doflamingo se vuelve mas confiada y aterradora, las comisuras suben en lo alto hasta llegar a la esquina de sus ojos.

-¡Si, si por supuesto! Créeme ya ha pasado por esto varias veces ¡Oh por Oda!

Rocinante escupe gran parte de su café mientras Bianca, no se molesta en disimular su risa infantil. Su capitán lo ignoro al mismo tiempo estudiaba la habitación de los infantes

_"Ahí algo mas que no esta diciendo"_

Roci le pega en la cabeza a Bianca, la niña deja caer la bandeja rompiendo la otra taza en pedazos y dejando un charco caliente sobre el piso

-¡Niña tonta!- Madam le propina una bofetada a Bianca logrando que caiga al piso, la niña chilla cuando sus manos caen sobre el café

_"Tiene que estar ahí"_

_"La esta ocultado"_

Rocinante observa a Doflamingo curioso y le da su café, su hermano toma un sorbo a pesar del asqueroso olor. Su paladar se volvió demasiado exigente.

Rocinante le paso un papel

**"Puedo sentirla"**

Doflamingo bebió otra vez el café, era como tomar agua de la cantarilla agria al que trataron de esconder el aroma con canela, pero la mierda seguía ahí aunque le pongan perfume

-Fufufufu ¿Segura que estos son todos los bebes?

-¿Cuantas veces lo tengo que decir? ¡Segura!

-¿Cuantos bebes llegaron hace dos meses?

-Solo estos cuatros

-¿Todos al mismo tiempo?

-En su momento

-¿Por la misma Iglesia?

-Trabajo con otras también

-¿Otros condados?

-Con los barcos que zarpan aquí

-Fufufu, tiene suerte que los cinco sean muy tranquilos

Madam rezonga cansada- Porque están separados

¡Ahí estaba la sustancia podrida!

Rocinante sujeta el cuello de Madam y la estampa contra la pared con tanta fuerza que logra romper los ladrillos dejando una débil capa de polvo en el aire. Los dedos se van enterrando por encima de la piel y pronto la mujer se encontró suplicando por su vida tan pronto el escaso aire lograba entrar en su cuerpo.

-Fufufu no la mates, Roci, la necesitamos.

Pero su hermano menor aumenta la presión sobre el cuello

-Rociiiiii es una oorden.

Su hermano observo al mayor disgustado y colérico, con claras señales de no querer obedecer. Rocinante clavó de vuelta su vista hacia Madam, cuyos ojos hinchados lloraban y suplicaba por ayuda.

En momentos como este, no era un Marine. Solamente un tío pirata

-Poogg fa…- suplico la anciana. La sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanchó.

-¿Son los padres de Sonrisa?- pregunto Bianca mientras se lamia los dedos para enfriarlo por culpa del café. Observo a los mayores con curiosidad y asombro sin inmutarse del casi asesinato de la dueña del Orfanato.

-Fufufu ese soy yo ¿Sabes donde está?

-En el basurero- exclama como si fuese obvio- Esta ahí desde que llegó

-¿Por qué la tienen ahí?

-Porque es un bebé monstruo.

Esa fue la ultima alarma del día

Una mezcla de emociones cruzaron los corazones de los hermanos. La sangre heló sus cuerpos y peligrosas lágrimas amenazaban con salir por los ojos ambarinos de Rocinante, quería golpearla

-Suéltala- sentenció su capitán y esta vez, obedeció. Madam se agarraba el cuello desesperada por permitir que el aire entre a sus maltratados pulmones.

Rocinante creyó que sus piernas no funcionaban y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Quería pisar la cabeza de la bruja hasta lograr vomitar todo su odio, no solo por el destino de su sobrina si no también por el de muchos niños que fueron vendidos a quien sabe que clase de demonio

Demonios peores que su hermano.

Unos delgados hilos rodearon a la anciana y la elevaron por los aires.

-¡¿Qué ésta pasando?!- grito desesperada mientras trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas, cortándose en el intento

-Vendremos por vos, después- la voz de Doflamingo era empalagosa, como si le hablará a un amante- Me gusta tu estilo, Roci pero creo que el ahorcamiento es demasiado rápido.

-¡Bianca, niña tonta, as algo!- Madam lloraba abrumada, al mismo tiempo que liberaba pequeños gemidos debido a las cortadas profundas.

Bianca ni se molestó en mirarla una vez más. Sonriente, giro media vuelta como si estuviera bailando y siguió a los gigantes adultos. Varios niños de diferentes edades se acercaron a la sala al escuchar los gritos de Madam casi silenciados por los recién despertados bebes. Algunos corrieron a atender a los infantes mientras que los demás estallaron a risa cuando visualizaron a la recién atormentada anciana

Lo ultimo que escucharon Rocinante y Doflamingo fueron los gritos de Madam, algunos llantos infantiles y una canción famosa

_¡Que llueva, que llueva!_

_¡La bruja es bien bruta!_

* * *

**_Próximo capitulo: "El monstruo del basurero"_**

_"-Le damos la misma leche que los demás bebes porque una vez vomito la chocolatada- explico Bianca mientras los guiaba hacía en la cocina- con Rata y Daisy le cambiamos los pañales y algunas veces los chicos vienen a jugar con ella lanzándole bolitas de papel._

_-Fufufufu no lo encuentro muy entretenido para una bebe_

_-No se quieren acercar a ella y sonríe igual ¡En realidad, se ríe por cualquier cosa! Casi nunca llora_

_El olor a basura se iba haciendo mas asqueroso por cada paso que daban, una rata salió de una alacena inferior hacia la puerta trasera y la moscas comienzan a fastidiar al acercarse a los restos de comida. Entre la contaminación del aire, Doflamingo podía identificar el ardor de los pañales sucios, los restos de comida rancia, vómitos, heces y no quería saber que mas._

_Bianca saltaba sobre los huecos de suelo "limpio" como una experta y sin inmutarse por el olor, aunque una vez atraviesa varios metros la puerta trasera les enseña una cuna ubicada en la oscuridad del patio y entre varias pilas de diferentes tamaños de desechos_

_-Es ella- les susurra y agita la mano para indicarles que se acerquen a ella. Los adultos se agachan con dificultad- Sera mejor que no la despierten._

_-Fufufufu ¿Se molesta cuando la interrumpen de su siesta?_

_-Bastante... Cosas malas pasan cuando la despiertan"_


End file.
